


I’m Here

by maria-sama (satsunyan)



Series: Oneshots By The Sea [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: ChiKo???, ChikaRiko, F/F, Fluff, I can write nothing but Fluff anyway, RikoChika, Shiitake stahp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/maria-sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riko visits over Chika's home again only to encounter her enemy, Shiitake the dog. Will she escape this time? Or will Chika save her?</p><p>It's not that action like, it's just fluff tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Here

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don’t know why I’m in ChikaRiko hell, but I’m there. Inspired by flying Riko from LLSS Ep 5. It was fantastic. Sakurauchi-mama best mom (CV: Mizuki Nana). Please don’t expect ‘colorful writing’ or literary prowess 12/10 because I’m too lazy, I just wanted to write what’s on my mind. With that said, pls be gentle because I’m a derp. 
> 
> P.S. If you don’t like ChikaRiko, please don’t come here just to shit on other people’s ships okay? Thanks! 
> 
> P.P.S. Thanks to twitter@g_luceroth for proofreading my trash-/slapped

“I’ll just go to the bathroom for a moment.” Riko excused herself and closed the sliding door. Chika replied with an “Okaaaay~” and continued to fumble around You’s laptop for their next music.

Unfortunately, You had club activities at that day and couldn’t attend with her fellow classmates to brainstorm for some music, but she thought that it was a good opportunity for Chika and Riko to bond some more.

“Eh, wait… The last time Riko-chan went to the bathroom was…” Events of the other week about how she was chased by their dog, Shiitake, went back into mind. She slid open the door with much vigor, “Riko-cha—“ followed by a grunt as the door closed right back in front of her.

“Nooo! Don’t come near me!” Riko’s voice echoed in the hallway alongside the multiple thumps of feet and the dog’s panting. “No! Stay away!”

With pain on her forehead, Chika slid open the door to her room and was surprised to suddenly find herself falling backwards. She fell on her back, Riko’s arms around her neck, sobbing and panting, while Shiitake stood on all fours right outside Chika’s door.

The orange haired female sat up with Riko and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Nooo~ Stay away from me…” She whispered, her hug around Chika’s neck tightening.

With a silent apology, Chika closed the door without letting Shiitake inside and focused on trying to calm down her friend. “I closed the door, Riko-chan~ Shiitake won’t be able to get inside.”

“Mm. Thanks.” Riko nodded and unwrapped her arms around Chika’s neck and heaved a sigh of relief.

“Are you really that afraid of dogs, Riko-chan?” Chika asked innocently.

Riko looked away with a frightened expression. “I’d… rather not talk about it…”

Chika laughed. “I- I see… But, Shiitake is really well-behaved, you know? It’s his way of telling you that he likes you.” Riko gripped the ends of her skirt tightly. “I’ll be with you, why don’t you try petting him a little?”

“I- I don’t think I can…” Riko swallowed in fear as she imagined how it would be like if the dog suddenly jumped on her.

Chika stood up. “Here, come behind me.” Riko slowly crawled behind Chika as they both faced the door. The orange haired female slid the door open slowly to reveal a behaved Shiitake sitting in front of the door. “See? He doesn’t bark—“

“WOOF!”

Surprised, Riko grabbed onto the ends of Chika’s skirt and hid behind her legs.

Chika laughed wryly and then put her fists onto her waist. “Shiitake, shh! I’m trying to help you be in good terms with Riko-chan here!” The dog whimpered in acknowledge. Chika kneeled onto the floor, Riko repositioning her hands onto her shoulders, still hiding behind her.  “Come here, Shiitake.”

The large dog slowly walked inside the room and sat in front of Chika and Riko.

Chika took Riko’s hand and guided it forward, towards the dog’s head. When they almost touched with the furry being, Riko suddenly flinched backward. “It’s okay.” Chika turned to look at her. She entwined their hands together and helped her to lean forward. “Slowly…”

“I- I’m scared. Wh- What if he bites me…?” Riko withdrew their connected hands.

“No, he won’t. I’m here!” Chika looked at her. “I’ll protect you!” Then she grinned.

Oddly, Riko was suddenly washed with relief and comfort. She swallowed and let Chika lead her hand towards the dog. She closed her eyes as it moved in contact to soft fur.

“There, there~ Shiitake, you like this right?” With their connected hand, Chika guided Riko to smoothening Shiitake’s fur and playfully scratching his head. She tried to remove her hand but Riko kept it in place. “Okay, I won’t leave you. It’s soft right?”

“I- It is…” Riko murmured from behind her. “H- His fur is soft…”

“WOOF!”

Riko fell backwards in surprise. “I- I guess I’m still afraid…” Shiitake suddenly lunged after Chika licking her face. “Ugh…”

“Okay, Shiitake, I think that’s enough playing for today.” Chika lifted the dog from on top of her and stood up to fix her clothes. She turned around and extended a hand towards Riko while she walked. “See? Shiitake isn’t so frighten—whoa!”

The mischievous dog suddenly pulled onto the cushion that Chika stepped onto causing her to fall forward and crash onto Riko.

“Ouch…” Riko rubbed her head with a hand and looked up.

“Sorry, Riko-chan, Shiitake was—“ Red met gold in a brief fleeting gaze as each other’s breathes brushed on each other’s skin. The closeness was unexpected, but the attraction was even more unspeakable. Chika swallowed.

“Chika-chan…” Riko could hear nothing but the sound of her heartbeat as she found herself getting lost into serious red eyes. “…You stink…”

Chika blinked a few times before she scampered off the female. “S- Sorry.”

Riko looked at her and laughed.

“Wh- What’s funny?”

“I don’t know. It’s just interesting to see you speechless.”

“I- I wasn’t speechless!”

“You totally were!”

“Nooooo.”

“Yeeeees, you were!”

Chika just pouted at the auburn haired female, then the two of them burst into laughter.

True to her words,

She was there, for me.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: WELP, SORRY FOR CHEESING ENDINGS I’M BAD AT SHIT WITH THESE THINGS kljadsjaslkdsajdlsadjlsdjlsad. Through out of character-ness and dogs and dog saliva, I hope you enjoyed this if you read till the end! Thanks!


End file.
